The invention relates to a drive control means, in particular for controlling a windscreen wiper drive of a motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles have windscreen wipers in order to clear moisture and dirt from the window panes of the motor vehicle. A windscreen wiper comprises a drive, a wiper arm and a wiper blade. The drive transmits an oscillating movement to the wiper arm, which guides the wiper blade across the window pane. Windscreens of passenger cars are normally equipped with two adjacent wipers. In order to avoid a mechanical connection between the wiper arms of both windscreen wipers, each windscreen wiper can have its own drive associated therewith, wherein the drives are synchronized in order to prevent a collision of the wiper arms or respectively the wiper blades and in order to maintain a predetermined sequence of movement of the windscreen wipers. Each of the drives comprises a control means associated therewith. Depending upon the configuration of the entire windshield wiper system, one of the control means in the role of the “master” defines the movement to be performed by both of the wiper arms and transmits certain items of movement information to the other control means, which in the role of the “slave” follows this lead. Both control means furthermore control the drives associated with them.
The aim of the invention is to provide a drive control means, which allows for a dynamic association of the roles in a two wiper system.